


Something Tender

by YellowSniper64



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff is great and there's too much angst in this fandom, Friends to Lovers, Its Mark and Ethan, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unus Annus, crankiplier - Freeform, fight me, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: Ethan didn't know why or when the thoughts began, but he didn't think it was normal to want to cuddle up close to his best friend, run his fingers through their hair and make sure they were well taken care of. Not to that extent, anyway.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 155
Kudos: 515





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I respect Ethan and Mark's relationships, this is fan FICTION for a reason. For the sake of this fic in particular, Ethan and Mika are just friends and always have been, while Mark and Amy had broke it off peacefully a while before and have remained friends. Fair? Fair.
> 
> This is probably confusing because I don't know how to word stuff so my brain kind of just put thoughts together and told my fingers to type it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ignore the fact it was re-posted, hopefully I'll get a chapter out today)

Ethan could let himself admit that Mark was hot. Because that's just facts. He's _very_ good looking, and you didn't even have to like men to recognize this fact. So Ethan kinda just shrugged it off and went on with life. He had a hot best friend, didn't everyone at some point? But anyway, that's not the point-

It pretty much started when Mark came to Ethan about starting Unus Annus. He'd been brainstorming about it since before the filming of the Heist began the spring prior. He had mentioned it a few times, but with such a big project like the Heist, it was pushed to the side and Mark figured he would never go through with it. But then, everything was edited and posted (with a _lot_ of help) and Mark needed something new, something more to work on.

When the year-long project had been brought up to Ethan, he'd agreed without thinking it through. If he had taken the time to think about it, he was sure he still would've said yes, though. The fanboy voice in his from years ago seemed to repeat its mantra of ' _holy fuck Mark, THE Markiplier, wants ME to do something with him. I get to do a project with him, holy fuck-"._ Since being flown out to LA, the only other time that had happened was when Mark asked him to join him on tour. 

"What exactly are we going to do?" Ethan had asked.   
" _Everything,_ " was Mark's smug answer. 

They recorded their introduction video first, both together and separate. Ethan loved the premise of the new channel, and was extremely excited, but put on an ominous demeanor and read the teleprompter behind the camera. 

He didn't know what he was expecting when Mark said they'd do _everything_ , but it certainly wasn't this. The first day of recording had started off with cup stacking, which was followed by drawing memes and then, using the Neti Pot which Mark had bought on a whim. Because of their own videos, they filmed these in bulk and split up who did what editing wise, including Lixion and Amy. Ethan was suddenly grateful to have his own editor now to help with his own videos. 

It was only the first full day yet Ethan couldn't recall laughing that much in a while. With so much happening, it was only proven to be _actually happening_ when Mark showed him the logo, and then proposed ideas for merch. They were having the time of their life, and the first video hadn't even been published or announced, yet! 

~

Had Ethan attempted to kill Mark a few times? Only for the sake of entertainment. Every time he'd actually hurt his friend, Ethan was sent into a panic. 'The Bad Kind Of Cupping' video, for example. After almost probably tearing Mark's skin off, Ethan found himself wondering why he'd been asked to be a part of this project. Mark would tease and get angry for show, but when Amy turned off the cameras, Ethan would watch him laugh as they recovered from whatever bullshittery they put themselves through. That made the guilt and (occasional) pain worth it for Ethan, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

And then they got undressed in front of each other, a _lot_. When Ethan had done a backflip for Mark all those years ago, he never expected to end up having to see Mark's dick for video purposes, or for any reason at all. They had drawn pictured of each other, _completely naked_ , and yet Ethan couldn't bring himself to feel uncomfortable and bothered because it was all so much fun.

~

What the nail salon video had become, was certainly not something Ethan could've planned for. As much as he finds it entertaining to push Mark to his limits, he certainly didn't main to cause an existential crisis, even if it was played up for the camera. That was the first time Ethan felt it; the urge to hold onto Mark and never let go, to protect him and tell him things would be ok and that he'd be there to offer his support in any way possible. Those exact words didn't flash through his mind, but it was the best way to describe it. 

~

Ethan took a much-needed vacation mid-November. Before his departure, he had filmed and edited quite a few more videos than normal and desperately needed that break. When he came back, though, he was greeted by a happy Spencer who was being watched by Mika and was ready to get back to filming. He jumped right back into the thick of Unus Annus, as well as his own videos with a new way of recording (that was having a few difficulties- but he and his new editor were figuring it out) and the brand deals he was excited to be a part of. 

He almost killed Mark... again. But it's fine! Besides, he was now haunted by the fact Mark could shoot him whenever, and that almost made up for everything. His worries about a paintball going through him had a break when it was Mark's turn to go on vacation. While he wasn't worried about recording, Ethan watched every upload while Mark was away, even the ones he edited himself. He cringed his way through the pain ranking video, wishing he could've given Mark a hug. The same thing happened and he relived the mental pain video;

Ethan remembered how drained he felt after that video, and then how he found himself enveloped in an embrace from Mark. "We're going to be ok," he heard the taller man say. Ethan nodded tiredly and hugged back, and how they were just standing there like that until they heard their dogs barking outside the door. They pulled away with a smile on their faces, the wave of emotions now settling down. The door was opened and in came Chica and Henry, followed closely by the much tinier Spencer.

As the pair had reminded the dogs how loved they are, Ethan couldn't help but glance at Mark every so often and question how starting this channel began the most fun experience he'd had in years. Even as Ethan simply recalled this, closing the tab of the watched video, he couldn't imagine being in the room with Mark and _not_ being at ease and happy. It kind of scared him.

Ethan brought it up, meaning to just briefly mention it to Mika as they met for lunch the day before Mark returned. What started off as "I've had this weird feeling but it's a nice feeling" soon evolved to Ethan talking about how he wasn't sure how Mark could talk down on himself because of how perfect he was (thoughts he'd had as a fanboy years ago that he'd never voiced). 

Mika stared at him while they sat in that Sooubway, entertaining an amused smile throughout the one-sided conversation. That was, until he froze, and seemed to have realized what he was saying.

"Uhm," Ethan started, meeting Mika's eyes and blushing madly. 

"Boy, you've got it bad," she teased with a wink. 

He buried his face in his hands but she could still hear a vague muttering of "fuck". 


	2. Stare Into My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staring contest. You blink, you lose... obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a 'filler episode' because,,, well, why not? I'm not original XD

"Why are we doing this again?" Ethan asked, continuing to sip some of his water. He was trying to stay hydrated since he knew how staring always panned out for him.

"It's content," Mark responded with a shrug.

"We'd just be staring at each other, what's entertaining about that?" 

"We'll be staring _lovingly_ into each other's eyes, there's a difference," Mark said teasingly. "Besides, do you even remember what the accent bit turned into? That wasn't supposed to be that hilarious, yet it was."

Ethan snorted at the memory, shaking his head. The energy that came over him whenever the camera started rolling was a thrill, even on the days that it led him to do stupid shit. More times than not, it was entertaining, and if not, well... he and his editor could get rid of it rather easily. 

"Also, eyes are supposedly windows to the soul, so maybe I'll learn more about you," Mark then added with a shrug.

Ethan shuddered, recalling the talk he'd had with Mika two days prior. "I hope not." 

"Aw, what do you have to hide from me?" the taller man asked as he sat back in his chair across from Ethan. Without waiting for an answer he knew he wasn't gonna get, he continued. "Ready to begin?" 

"Y'know, doing Unus Annus videos without Amy around to supervise is probably not the best idea, but sure," Ethan joked, and their temporary cameraman gave them a thumbs-up when everything was set to record. Then, when signaled to do so, he gave the countdown.

After Ethan's fluke, they began the intro, alternating lines. The second go through, Ethan had to begin talking to not get too lost. If he had gone into hyperfocus, all his other senses might've tuned out which he couldn't let happen for a video. Then, of course, the tears came. Through the blur, he could see a wave of actual concern pass over Mark's face, but it fell away when the jokes began again. Everything was looking funky and Ethan wasn't sure what he was saying half the time. It was just a bunch of colors and Mark. If he thought about it too much, he'd realize that's what most of his days had become as of late; _colors and Mark_.

Their losses turned to a pattern of Ethan, Mark, Ethan, Mark- In the last two rounds, their conversations had reduced to whispers as they gripped their 'weapons'. The topics danced about through the several-minute staring trials. At some point, the pair began spewing semi-serious bullshit until Ethan lost the final round. 

Then there was the iconic "I like PEEN" line that Ethan promises to tease Mark about for a long time. 

'I Want To Believe' was a cringe-fest that Ethan can't say he'll miss. He wasn't even sure what had been going through their brains that day. And for real, Septiplier was dead. ~~_Team Purple had taken over long ago._~~ Ethan dismissed that thought with a laugh to himself. They weren't even purple anymore. And besides, even if he knew he was gonna have to deal with Mika's teasing on a daily, and the playful banter he and Mark have sometimes give a zap of excitement to his heart, he wasn't gonna give himself false hope. 

"Hey, Mark?" Ethan started after they had done their conclusion to the video. 

"Hm?" Mark met his eye again.

"Wanna try, just us, without having to make it entertaining for the video?"

"What, you trying to assert your dominance over me or something?" Mark teased. Their cameraman coughed and they both turned his way. He was sporting an amused smile and bid them a good day, having taken down the camera equipment already. 

"You down, though?" 

Mark quirked an eyebrow up at Ethan, "Sure." 

Ethan ended up losing, with a few more tear streaks down his face. They were both laughing by the end, so it was fine. It was all fine except Ethan's internal monologue, which just made him cringe. 

_'So the cliche is true, about being able to find beauty in brown eyes when you fall in love with them.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was self-indulgent shit, but I'll probably only (try to) update this as long as you guys want it. Enjoy this fluff I finished for my birthday (which was yesterday, I finished a bit late-) 
> 
> Spoiler alert; the next chapter is confessions because it's the only thing I have thought out and planned for. Deal with it, it's my fic, not yours XD


	3. New Year's Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan isn't too sensitive, he just doesn't have the faith in himself that everyone else seems to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning; self-worth issues but hey, fluff always follows

Ethan was at his house, alone, by the time evening of New Year's Eve rolled around. While Mika had invited him to join her in celebration with her friends from Kollok, he opted out in order to get some more work done. She had asked him to make sure he took a break, to which he dismissively agreed to. 

It was mid to late afternoon when he heard a knocking on his door, as Ethan was working on a thumbnail. He sighed as he stood up, stretching and hearing his bones pop. Tiredly, he went to open the door to simply see Mark with his arms crossed.

"Uh, what?" 

"Good to see you too," Mark retorted. "Mika told me to make sure you have some fun and take care of yourself."

Ethan huffed. "Of course she did. You're welcome to come in." 

"Nope, you're getting out of your house so you can't sneak back to work. Grab your EpiPen just in case, we're gonna buy a bunch of junk food and head up to the Runyon Canyon Park. It'll be a good view up the hiking trail for all those illegal fireworks people will surely set off."

Ethan leaned against the frame of the door. "I would've figured you had plans already."

The taller man shrugged. "Yeah, I would've come to get you anyway." 

"I thought we weren't that close," Ethan joked, but he couldn't stop the smile growing across his lips. 

"We could be," Mark countered with finger guns, which got laughs from the younger man. "Unless you have any excuse to ditch me that doesn't involve work, get your stuff." 

Mark was invited inside but they were out again within a matter of minutes because no excuses were given, simply an amused sigh. They made their first stop to the grocery store, splurging on junk food Ethan was sure he could eat. When silence fell in the car ride to the park, it wasn't awkward, and it was usually broken not too long after with one saying something stupid and then a steady flow of words that probably meant something at the time. They arrived at the park and began hiking with their bags as the sun began to set. 

They were panting by the time they reached a little carved out, flattened, private area with an oversized bench. It was dry but they, of course, brought water bottles. After catching their breaths and briefly joking about how unfit they feel (it was just over a mile/kilometer uphill, though, you can't blame them for being tired), the pair took the time to appreciate the setting sun, oranges and yellows being overrun by blues, pinks, and purples. That soon faded into a navy blue-black, with the bright city lights below canceling out the chance to see the stars. 

Ethan and Mark say on that oversized bench, lightly joking about feeling a lot shorter. At some point, Ethan found himself resting against Mark, his head on his shoulder. If he didn't know any better, he'd say how domestic this felt, and how much it seemed like one of those cheesy date nights that Mika sent him TikToks about, complaining about wanting a man to treat her right (and whenever Ethan pointed out that he was a decent human being, she would respond with 'yeah, but not like _that_ '). It was silent for a while and he could only imagine what was going on in the taller man's head. Until he didn't have to wonder because the other spoke up. 

"Hey, Eth?" 

Trying to ignore the fact he had earned a nickname other than 'backflip guy' and fact that the softness of Mark's voice was making his heart beat faster, Ethan hummed in response, showing he was listening. 

"The whole premise of Unus Annus is to do things while you still can, and even if it goes wrong, it's ok, right?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess. You came up with it, though, so I don't know why you're asking me." 

Mark sighed, looking down at his lap. "What're your thoughts on fate?"

Ethan took this moment and sat up, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words without it somehow becoming a confusing mess of syllables, or worse, something that made sense but shouldn't be said (ex; 'You and I may have been fate'). "I don't know," he started slowly. "I don't think _everything_ was bound to happen, but there are some... moments... in your life that you feel were just destined to, y'know, happen."

Mark nodded thoughtfully. "Do you ever think we met to be more than just friends?" 

The other man didn't answer, and instead, kept his eyes trained on Mark. He wasn't sure at first if the loud beating of his heart was blocking out any sound or if everything else just went silent for a moment. 

"Things with Amy didn't work out because I felt she was too good for me," Mark continued, "but... for some reason, sometimes I see you look at me like I'm enough and I feel my heart flip inside my chest and it's weird. Not unwelcome, though. At some point, every time I thought of the future and the possibilities for things I could do, you were always there. And, yeah, I know, I've said _a lot_ of times that I was straight but, honestly? Love is love so gender hasn't mattered to me, especially now that I'm not a little kid afraid of being bullied."

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, and Ethan was already feeling his eyes burn. His vision was slightly blurry, not unlike how it was from the staring contest they had done. 

"Turns out, I like you, Ethan."

The said man tore his gaze away, instead, staring over the open city to try and blink back tears. He wasn't sad, of course he wasn't, it was just... a lot.

"I... give me a minute- words, 'n' stuff..." Ethan stuttered out a bit. He didn't hear a response, but if he glanced over, he would have seen Mark worriedly chewing on his lip. He wasn't the type of guy to take back what he said, so he let the silence sit until Ethan figured out what he was going to say. 

"I'm just not sure why... me? I guess. Like, I've looked up to you for years, and yeah, I get it, you're not perfect, but you've got a lot of things going for you. You've got the biggest heart I've ever seen in _anyone_ , and you've been super understanding because I messed up a lot when working for you, and the fact that you hired a nobody from Maine who just did a backflip for you twice blows me away. You gave me the chance of a lifetime, and I don't think I've been enough, o-or worth that effort. And now you're telling me that you like me, this mess that I am?" Ethan rambled, choking over his own words every so often. "How.... why me?"

What Mark had not been expecting, out of everything, was that. "Woah, Ethan, buddy-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, more drained than anything else, burying his face in his hands. "I'm difficult, I know."

The worried man was cautious as he put his arm around the other, ready to bad away if told to. He kept his voice steady, and loud enough to be heard above the rustle of trees below them with the slight breeze. "Well, I've known you for several years now and I wanted to say they even if you can't see it, there's a special light in you and you stand out in a good way. You're entertaining and kind, and you're good at what you do. I see that, almost a million other people do too, and that list is still growing. And yeah, I may have lied. It is endearing to see you try, and you are a sweetheart."

Ethan wiped his eyes and sat up slowly, turning to face Mark in the same movement. "I panicked," he said softly.

"I noticed," Mark countered with the same softness, breaking into a small smile.

"Yeah but-" Ethan huffed. "how did you even say it? It's so hard to get the confidence to say that... I like you, too." 

He had no reason to be afraid of rejection, he already knew Mark liked him back. He told the voice in the back of his head, the one that brought of the 'what if's, to kindly shut the fuck up so he could pay attention to the gorgeous man in front of him. 

The said 'gorgeous man' seemed to be recalibrating his mind and processing this. "You... do?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, holy shit, what even is our lives?" Ethan asked rhetorically. They both laughed, and it was like fresh air washed over them.

"Eth?"

"Mhm?" 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please do," was all Ethan had to say, and their lips were brought together in a chaste kiss. Yeah, Ethan's lips were a little chapped but that made it real, made it known that _yes,_ Mark was actually kissing Ethan above their city, unbeknownst to the rest of the world. There were fireworks. 

Like, literal fireworks set off a little ways away by teenagers that were probably high off their ass that startled the pair. Having jumped back out of fear, their eyes met again and a similar message of 'holy fuck' was playing through each man's head as the last minute set in. 

Mark took Ethan's hand in his. He noted how shaky it was, and grabbed the other one as well to give him a sense of physical stability. "Side note, I believe in you, and I will make sure you can believe in yourself too one day."

Ethan, as giddy as he was, gave Mark a simple peck on the lips before responding, "I don't have a problem with that." 

~

They eventually headed back to Mark's place, where he insisted that Ethan stay for no other reason than cuddles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it's 2:30 am but I needed to finish this or else I'd be restless. I need to wake up in less than 6 hours, wish me luck <3
> 
> Sorry if half of this doesn't make sense, I'm tired and hate having to look through my own work-


	4. ~Author's Note~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the last chapter now that I can think properly and a preview up the upcoming chapter;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up after 5 hours but turns out school was canceled so I got about 8 hours of sleep in total! I'll be watching YouTube, working on the next chapter, and responding to comments for the next 8 or so hours ^~^

HEY GUYS! 

Yes, I know A/Ns are very annoying, but instead of talking about my personal life, I'll be talking about this fic!

Firstly, yes I'm moving this along quickly but there's a reason for that which I can't tell you because of _spoilers._ No, this isn't close to over, I have at least 7 other chapters planned, and that's not including their birthdays (because everyone technically gets an Unus Annus video on their birthday). 

Second, the camera man's name was Evan, and they apparently had to bring that up _after_ I posted the second chapter. Also, Ethan's editor's name is Justin, so if I bring up a 'Justin', that's who I'm talking about. 

I _will_ be writing my own Unus Annus videos for the sake of this. Obviously, most of what happens in this fic would never happen irl, and it's not like I'm going to wait the full year to write this. As long as I have inspo (thanks to [babyhandsnestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhandsnestor/pseuds/babyhandsnestor), I do), I'd like to keep writing without having to wait for anything in particular. For example, I have no clue what the video is going to be on Valentines Day but you bet your ass I'm going to write it with Ethan and Mark being idiots in love. I will probably continue to reference actual videos or do what I did with the 'filler chapter' that I wrote on my birthday of the staring contest; expand more on certain videos to show what could've been cut out and behind the scenes. 

Also, I'll probably just be writing fluff because it's lowkey a coping mechanism? Probably a few touches of angst here and there, but I can't bring myself to ever write smut (despite scarring myself enough to know things, having read some of the things on here and Wattpad). 

And maybe lastly? I fell out of the fandom for a long while so I'm sure I'll get some things wrong about either ~~Ether~~ Ethan and Mark. You can call me out on it all you want, but I'm not going to go change anything. And correcting me would hurt the little pride I have left 😂

Now for the preview of the next chapter so you all can know I'm not completely brain dead yet; (nvm, I am, I'm watching Mark play horror games and it's distracting but aNyWaY-) 

~

_"So what's up, Mark?" Tyler asked his friend, who had come over without reason. "Did anything happen?"_

_It was late afternoon on New Years Day, and Tyler had heard a knock on his door while he'd been practicing guitar for a bit. While it wasn't too rare that Mark was over anymore, his arrival unannounced usually meant something wrong had happened and he needed help. And Mark needing help and actually **asking** for it was certainly something. _

_"I mean..." Mark sighed, playing with a loose thread on his friend's couch. "Do you, uh, remember when I told you I wasn't exactly straight?"_

_"Yeah, of course. Back when you had a crush on Seán, right?"_

_"Ok, hey, no, I never had a crush on him-"_

_"Sorry, **in love with** , that's what I meant."  
_

_"You're the worst." Mark crossed his arms over his chest with a huff._

_"You know I'm only joking. So what h-?"_

_"I kissed Ethan."_

_Tyler paused. "You **what**?!"_

~

There ya go, I gotta go watch the Unus Annus video that came out about 10 minutes ago now. Please leave a comment, and I'll make sure to respond because I love talking to people in the comments!


	5. Telling Trusted Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Tyler's reactions ^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add sex jokes but then someone I know irl apparently wanted to read this so, nah xD
> 
> ~update~  
> she said I should because it's on-brand, but I already changed the dialogue and cut some things down and I'm lazy, soo XD 
> 
> ~and another side note~  
> sorry for all the mini (A/N)s in the chapter;;

**Bold in parenthesis means it's a short author's note :)**

* * *

"Hello?"

"I hate you." 

"Oh?" Mika asked, smirking as she spun in her chair, phone on speaker in her hand with the screen display saying 'Ethan' across the top. 

"I hate you and I love you," Ethan simply continued. 

"You're so charming," she retorted with a laugh. "Is this for forcing you out of the house last night?" 

"Yes, you asshole."

"Aw, did you not get Mark to kiss you after the countdown?" 

"There wasn't even a countdown, we were off on a hiking trail." 

"But did you get smooches anyway?" Mika continued to pry. 

"Uh, yeah."

Mika had to grab her table to steady herself from the spinning chair, eyes wide. She truly did expect Ethan to follow up with 'just kidding, you have to deal with my sad single ass forever' so she asked, "Really?"

"Yep." 

"Give me all the details!"

"Only when you give me back my dog," Ethan sassed from the other end, and could practically hear his friend pouting. "You need to stop adopting him from me for parties." 

"But I love him!" Mika cried, imitating some cheesy romance movie. 

"He's my son and I ban you from getting near him ever again," Ethan shot back. "You are unworthy."

Mika's attempt at fake crying soon turned into bubbly laughter. "I'll bring Spencer over to your house and you better tell me everything." 

"No, not everything. You don't need to know in detail but much of an idiot I am."

"Oh?"

"Shut up." 

Their 'goodbye's and 'see you soon's were exchanged before they hung up to meet in person. Mika, despite all her teasing, was happy for her friend. She hadn't seen him this happy in the years that they've been friends, and from the little she actually got to meet Mark, she could tell he was a good man for Ethan. 

~~

"So what's up, Mark?" Tyler asked his friend, who had come over without reason. "Did anything happen?" 

It was late afternoon on New Years Day, and Tyler had heard a knock on his door while he'd been practicing guitar for a bit. While it wasn't too rare that Mark was over anymore, his arrival unannounced usually meant something wrong had happened and he needed help. And Mark needing help and actually **asking** for it was certainly something. 

"I mean..." Mark sighed, playing with a loose thread on his friend's couch. "Do you, uh, remember when I told you I wasn't exactly straight?" 

"Yeah, of course. Back when you had a crush on Seán, right?"

"Ok, hey, no, I never had a crush on him-"

"Sorry, _in love with_ , that's what I meant."

"You're the worst." Mark crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. 

"You know I'm only joking. So what h-?" 

"I kissed Ethan." 

Tyler paused. "You _what_?!"

Mark cringed a bit. "You make it sound like it was wrong to do." 

"Uh, sorry, just surprised. How'd that go?" 

Mark suddenly found it hard to say ~~and believe~~ the words 'he kissed me back' so he simply said, "It was ok. We... might be a _thing_. I'll talk to him tomorrow, we're shooting more Unus Annus videos then." 

"I hate to be the one to bring this up, but... you're probably going to have to tell Amy since she and Evan are filming most of those. Oh and poor Lixion who has to edit out whatever you guys might end up doing."

Mark's face was heating up. "We aren't gonna _do_ anything. We can keep things professional for videos."

"You literally made breakfast with sex toys."

"I feel attacked."

"As you should." Tyler shot back jokingly. 

"And, about Amy," Mark started. "I know. I'll tell her. I figured since she's moved on with Geo **(A/N: I made him up, he's not real, it's for the sake of pLOT)** that it should be fine."

"Ok, fair enough. But anyway, can you tell me how this _thing_ with Ethan happened? I seriously never would've guessed." 

**(Oo Mark's POV on developing a crush? fun~)** Mark sighed, chewing on his lip as he thought back to when he first realized his feelings for the younger man. It was probably some time in the middle of filming the Heist. Amy was the voice of direction he trusted while Ethan, though not on screen much, did as much as he could behind the scenes. They had started hanging out after long days of filming, usually not doing much but reviewing the day and laughing over mistakes that wouldn't even make the bloopers.

When the filming finally came to an end, and the last of the editing was complete, Mark had found himself not having an excuse to hang out with Ethan as much. He began texting the other a lot more, and while Ethan had questioned it, he didn't complain (which Mark now knew was because he enjoyed the random late-night conversations and midnight thoughts as well). It had been after Ethan had wished him good night just before 1 am that Mark had found himself staring at the ceiling thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to have Ethan with him then, cuddled up in bed with the promise that would be ok. 

He had shot up in bed at the time, mentally cursing himself for having those kinds of thoughts, but when it became more of a reoccurring thing, Mark sort of accepted the fact he had a crush on one of his best friends. So yeah, maybe he was setting himself up (for what he thought was going to be) failure in asking Ethan to do Unus Annus with him. 

Mark was not going to tell Tyler all of that, though. Instead, he shrugged, saying, "I realized I liked Ethan a few months ago and since hanging out last night was the most private we were going to get for a while, I decided to tell him. He apparently liked me back and we went along with New Years' clichés." 

Tyler chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for you man. Keep me in the loop of things, just so long as I don't have to hear about your sex life." 

Mark didn't know if he wanted to hide or hit Tyler at that moment, but he just shook his head with an amused smile because he's aN iMpRoViSeR. "Fine your loss." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! FUN FACT!  
> I've had the idea to write an Unus Annus video that's a lie detector test and TODAY- (at least, today when I'm writing this note) MARK AND ETHAN TWEETED THAT THEY MIGHT DO IT SOoOOoOOoOOO-
> 
> I'm still gonna re-write it to fit my story tho;; Damn you, Mark and Ethan, for having good ideas that you actually use :(


	6. Feeling Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *reuploaded because the publication date was bs*
> 
> What had happened the morning of New Years, to now telling Amy
> 
> +Extra  
> Bob and Wade finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want as many comments after this as possible that say 'Ethab' to remind [Sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhandsnestor/pseuds/babyhandsnestor) of their typo that will haunt them forever :)
> 
> Love ya Sera! Go show them some love ^~^

When Ethan had woken up on the first morning of the New Year, he found himself alone in Mark’s bed. He only recognized it by the pictures on bookshelves and the broken diamond play button on the dresser. That, and the fact he was wearing only his boxers and one of Mark’s shirts (“If you really wanna kill me, that’s the way to do it,” Mark had said the night before after he slipped on the shirt). It took him a moment of steady breathing to accept that, yes, his feelings were reciprocated and he had spent the last being spooned by Mark. It was probably the lack of that warmth that had woken him up.

Though it's not like he had ever been to Mark's bedroom before, he knew how to find the kitchen from there, where he knew he'd probably find Mark. Ethan slipped himself out of bed easily, the crinkle of the sheets making him realize how quiet it was. It was peaceful, though a bit unsettling to not hear the constant noises of cars. When he entered the hallway, though, the silence was broken as the sound of Mark humming was carried through the hallway from the stairwell. Ethan soon made his way down said stairs. 

Mark was, of course, making pancakes because that's all the fandom knows he can actually make. As the last pancake was put onto a plate, the burner was turned off and the pan was moved to the sink before he turned to greet Ethan. He gave him a once over before smiling. "Good morning sleeping beauty." 

Ethan let out an amused sigh, running a hand through his messy hair. "It's too early in the morning to flirt with me, I can barely function as it is." 

"Aw, poor baby." Mark teased as he set the table. "Need me to feed and take care of you?" 

"I _can't even_ with you."

"Sure you can!"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Unfortunately." Ethan sighed but couldn't fight the smile that continued to grow 

Mark, taking on more of a serious tone, changed the subject. “After… last night, how are we going forward with _that_?” **(A/N; if I get any comments asking if they fucked, I'm going to scream because I specified CuDdLeS)**

Ethan used the fact he was chewing the (very delicious) pancakes as an excuse to take a moment to collect his thoughts. When he finally swallowed, he said, “I meant every word I said last night. I honestly wouldn’t mind a relationship, I mean… getting to kiss you, or even just be _near_ you, what more could I ask for?” 

Mark blushed, smiling like an idiot. “Oh, you flatter me so.” 

“I’m willing to figure this out if you are.” 

“Of course I am.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast in peace, getting dressed properly after, as Ethan had to get Spencer back and head home while Chica had to go for a walk. The distance to Ethan's house wasn't too long, and Chica deserved a nice long walk, so Mark offered to 'escort' Ethan back to his house (he had used the word 'escort' and Ethan had called him lame).

Their walk was uneventful, aside from Chica occasionally wanting to meet other pups she saw along the busy sidewalks. The lack of communication between them was understood as not a bad thing, and actually unnoticed as both were lost in their own heads. This was only broken by Chica either getting too excited or when they had been stopped by a couple who asked for selfies and wished them a happy new year.

They had reached Ethan's house too soon, neither really wanting to see the other go yet not knowing what to say to continue their day together. 

"Hey, Mark?" Ethan started. "Take care, ok? I'll see you tomorrow for recording."

With that, he gave Mark one last kiss, soft and all too quick. 

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks," Mark teased.

Ethan just rolled his eyes before turning away and heading back to his house. 

"Oh, and Ethan?" The other called, causing him to turn around. "Nice ass." 

Ethan only flipped him off before heading inside.

~~

Ethan woke up alone again, this time without the promise that Mark would be downstairs cooking a decent meal. No, it would just be Kathryn and toast- not that he had a problem with Kathryn or toast. He managed to put himself out of bed as he always did, despite weird dreams he couldn't understand draining any energy he might've had from sleeping well. He got dressed in the normal attire of jeans, a t-shirt, and his soft boi sweatshirt (though with Unus Annus, it was doubtful that all his clothes would stay on).

He had breakfast, greeted his 'roomie', and got ready for the rest of the day; brushing teeth, skincare, and messing with his hair for a solid 20 minutes. He swallowed down the urge to text Mark several different times as to not seem so clingy. Instead, he distracted himself by going out and taking Spencer on a walk, knowing that he'd probably spend the majority of the day inside otherwise. 

Ethan finally headed over to Mark’s house for recording once the other was done with his usual morning schedule. He was greeted with the normal “hey, come in” and then the leap of affection from Chica. 

“Mark,” Ethan started at the same time as Mark said, “Ethan.” 

Ethan chucked. “Go ahead.”

“Uhm, so I was gonna ask properly so there wasn’t any confusion… Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Mark asked, somehow seemingly afraid the answer would be no.

Ethan obviously said, “Of course!” before adding, “Are... we going to tell Amy? This is something we should actually tell her, right?"

Mark ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, that would be best."  


"Do you ever miss being with Amy?" 

Mark paused. It took him a moment to respond. “I used to. It took me a while to let it set in that I hadn't actually lost her. And then you and I were closer and everything felt more in place than it had in a while. But hey, no making me sappy right now."

Ethan laughed and they carried on with their day. 

~~

Amy accepted them when they told her, of course. She just kindly asked them to keep the make-out sessions to a minimum in filming. Both of them might've burned up with how deeply they were blushing. 

~~

Extra (that became far too long but not long enough for its own chapter) ; 

"Hold on, someone's calling me..." Mark said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He was currently filming a gaming video with Bob and Wade. 

"Spam, or anyone you actually wanna talk to?" Wade asked. 

"It's..." Mark checked the caller ID, his expression immediately going soft as Ethan's contact name rolled across the screen. "Someone I'd like to talk to. I'll be right back."

Not that anyone else but Mark could see it, but the contact read 'Blueberry Muffin'. He hadn't changed it in a long while... it had just been a joke back when Ethan still had blue hair but Mark never had the heart to change it afterward... which is bullshit because he knew the contact for him in Ethan's phone is 'Cuntiplier'. 

With that, he slipped off his headphones and pushed back in his chair a bit. The other two guys could only faintly hear Mark's side of the convo; "Hey. Yeah. It's fine. What's up? Oh yeah, sounds fun. Tomorrow or later? Ok, I'll text you after I'm done. Seriously, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, buttercup. **(Ethan; 'I hate you.')** No, you don't" 

"So who was that?" Bob teased as soon as Mark announced he was back. 

Mark sighed. "It's kind of a private thing, so this stays within the small group, ok?"

Both agreed, of course. They may tease Mark about a lot of things, including how short he was, but they do (most of the time) respect his wishes. 

"So that was my boyfriend-"

"Woah-"

"Hold up-"

"You're serious??"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"When did this happen?"

Bob and Wade's voices overlapped but it was Bob who distinctly said, "So _the_ Mark _'straight as a ruler'_ Fischbach has a boyfriend and you didn't tell us sooner?"

Mark shrugged, not that his friends could see him. "Flexi Rulers are cool. But yeah, sorry. That happened last week, though I've liked him for a few months now."

"So let's just pause and forget about the game for now because I wanna hear this," Wade proposed. 

"Have you told us about him before?" Bob grilled, taking the lead on their interrogation of Mark.

"Yeah." 

"And he's treating you well?"

"Always has." 

"How long have you known this guy?"

"Years."

"How long have you known you weren't straight?" 

"Years."

"So Tyler knows?"

"Yeah... sorry." 

"Does he have anything to do with leaving Amy?"

"Definitely not."

"When do we get to meet him and embarrass you?"

"You already have." Mark sighed. This was how Lixian was finding out as well, he guessed. He had too many other things to work on to edit this out himself. 

"Wait, really?" Wade finally interjected. "Is it-"

"I will personally kick your ass if you say it's Seán."

"Ah, so Tyler said it too?" Bob questioned smugly. 

"Shut up. It's not Seán, I never liked him like that anyway." 

"Who is it?" Wade finally asked flat out. 

"Ethan." 

There was a moment of silence before- "I could see that," Bob said. 

"Yeah, it makes sense, especially with that Unus Annus project you guys are working on."

Mark let out yet another sigh, yet this one of relief. They continued on with recording after that, and Mark did in fact see his boyfriend the next day to discuss the video idea he had called about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK HI WE'RE ALL CRYING OVER ETHAN HITTING 1 MIL, RIGHT? YEAH RIGHT OK I LOVE HIM SM I'M SO PROUD.


	7. Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little excerpts, mini one shots, if you will, of what happened behind the scenes or after certain videos. Some will be longer than others, some will be a paragraph or two. It is what it is.   
> In order of video release dates.
> 
> Alternatively;   
> Ethan hating on Mark and getting called the worst nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bunch of short ones and then just the salsa dancing one because the salsa dancing one wasn't long enough to be it's own chapter so it needed a little bit of other substance. 
> 
> Trigger Warning;   
> NSFW references... because it's Ethan and Mark, what do you expect XD  
> Nothing actually happens, though.

**~We Eat Bugs~**

Ethan was still shaking out his hands as if trying to get something off them, once the video ended. "That... was an experience." 

He almost gagged as he recalled what he had done. It was not a nice thought, knowing you bit the head off of a bug. It was something that not even the dogs would do. He looked over at Mark, who had been watching him with an amused smile. As if he didn't also have to eat a bug. 

"What?" Ethan asked in a childish voice. 

"What's _bugging_ you?" Mark simply said. 

Ethan groaned. "I hate you."

"Of course you do, sweetie-kins."

**~Who Can Make Themselves Taller?~**

The duo laughed as Mark put the pole down safely. 

"None of this was a good idea," Mark said, shaking his head at the poles and pipes they now had no use for. "I would say we could return this but I'm almost positive you broke the pipes in some way."

Ethan chuckled. "Probably. It's fine though, we can just be short kings forever." 

"Why 'short kings', though?"

"Aw c'mon, what's so bad about it? It's like we're ruling the land of short people, but together!" Ethan smiled, jokingly elbowing Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Definitely wouldn't wanna do that, then. Being stuck in a castle with you forever sounds like a hassle."

"Meanie," Ethan pouted. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you would love it." 

"Whatever you say, sugarplum." 

**~Recreating Ourselves as a Cursed Mannequin~  
**

"There's me doing that thing again," Ethan sighed. _Being annoying, rambling, making weird sounds for no reason_ \- _again and again, Ethan just says things before he thinks about them, earning him weird looks and grimaces. Why couldn't he learn to simply shut up?_

"It's a good thing, man," Mark started, not looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to look away of he did. It had become a bad habit, but he was so drawn in, he couldn't help it sometimes. "I don't want to make you self conscious of it."

It often was weird in the time of filming it, but every time Mark would look back on one of these moments with Ethan, he found himself laughing. He wasn't sure what made it funny to him, or if he was just amused, or if thinking about Ethan just gives him emotions he has to express so he just laughs instead. 

It was later cut out of the video, but Ethan took a moment to stop and stare at Mark. Even though he hadn't looked up from gathering the thread and needles, it was evident how genuine his words were. It was only a moment, and then they carried on when Mark handed him the supplies with a warning to be careful. 

**~Mark and Ethan Go Casket Shopping~**

"So would we be sharing the casket?" Ethan joked as they left.

"I would be too big," Mark retorted with a suggestive wink. 

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"You keep saying that but I don't think you mean it, schnookums." 

"What is it with you and these obscure pet names?" 

"Aw, c'mon, you love them." 

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to share a coffin with you."

"Get used to it, honey buns." 

**~Ethan Finally Becomes a MAN~**

"What is it with you and being on your knees?" Mark asked later on, as he was editing the video. Ethan was also on his computer, editing a different video... supposedly. What he was actually doing was watching the raw footage of him and Mark being idiots and laughing fondly. Unless they became too touchy-feely or too 'rated R' with their comments, it was becoming difficult to choose parts to cut out.

Ethan finally registered what Mark was asking, remembering what video he had been editing. He blushed brightly. "I didn't know what to do or what angle to go for. I was trying my best!" 

"The weird thing is that the one time you hesitated to was when I asked you to," Mark smirked, tossing his head back in an angle where he could see his boyfriend.

"How was I supposed to react?" Ethan continued to blush but kept a stoic face. "Was I supposed to fall for my knees for you, act like I was ready to get a dick shoved down my throat?"

Mark sputtered in response, before falling silent and pulling his headphones back over his ears. Ethan couldn't see his face, but he was sure that Mark was as embarrassed as he was. The silence hung before Mark spun around in his chair to give his boyfriend a glare, but they instead fell into fits of giggles. 

"Why though?" Mark eventually asked once he caught his breath. "I mean, that would certainly be a sight, I'm not opposed to it-"

"I despise you."

"Sure you do, gumb drop."

**~2 Absolute Beginners Experience the Dancing Glory that is Salsa~**

Ethan helped Mark stand up from where he had been laying on the floor. The studio was left for them for another hour, so Mark had simply fallen to the ground and refused to get up. After about 20 minutes of Ethan simply talking at Mark, who was cooling down and starting to sweat less, the taller of the two asked to try again.

"For ourselves, then?" Ethan asked since they had already done their outro. Technically, with the power of editing, no one would know, but...

"Yeah." 

Without the cameras rolling, sure, they wouldn't suddenly gain a sense of rhythm. At least this way, they wouldn't have to pretend to be awkward around each other, hating the lack of a distance between them. Amy, who was still there because she had to be (not that she would've left her friends anyway) turned on the music for them, pulling out her phone to record. They may pretend to hate her if they found out, but she knows they would both ask for a copy without telling the other. 

"Why am I leading, by the way?" Ethan asked once Mark was on his feet. 

"I dunno, I figured I'd let you be in control of something for once on this channel."

"Awe, so you do care."

"Not in the slightest," Mark teased back.

Ethan offered out his hand, which was of course accepted. They took their time easing into the rhythm, not under pressure to perform well then fail. It was also a lot easier since Mark was no longer about to pass out on his feet. 

"Spin?" Ethan asked, and when getting a nod in return, he let go with one hand, tossing the other up for Mark to spin under, which he did smoothly. They did this twice more before Ethan created an opening where he led Mark so he was spinning around him.

"I guess we aren't that bad, huh?" Mark said, breathlessly. The lack of breath was due to the movement in part, but also due to how confident his partner seemed in this domain. He had a smile that showed how proud he was of himself and a glint in his eye to prove how focused he was, now that they were no longer cracking jokes and making weird noises to keep them from falling too deep into their own reality. 

"Guess so," Ethan practically giggles. He wanted to give Mark a break so he didn't draw it out too long.

He pushed them apart, letting go with one hand, watching as they both stretched the open arm back. With their still connected hands, which felt like they were glued together, Ethan pulled his boyfriend back towards him, his free arm immediately snaking around his waist. "You ready?" He asked.

"This time, yeah," Mark chuckled, with was cut off by a quiet gasp as his body was twisted and guided back with the support or Ethan's arms. He wasn't given a fake kiss this time, or a real one to his disappointment. Once he was pulled up (only stumbling a little), Ethan spun away dramatically. 

"Just so we can cover _everything_ we learned today, wanna do one last move to honor dirty dancing?" Ethan asked, only semi-joking. 

"Go for it," Mark said. He prepared properly, refusing to drop his boyfriend, especially with how far they made it into the day with neither getting major injuries. Within a few heartbeats, Ethan had been 'airborne' and taken down safely. Mark didn't remove his hands from his waist this time, though. No, instead he pulled them closer together, adorning a soft expression. 

It obviously wasn't their first kiss, nor was it their second, third, or fourth. However, as they were leaning in again, heads at a tilt and Ethan pushing forward on his toes in an attempt to be the taller one, it felt just as magical and new when their lips collided. Mark was the first to pull away, observing as Ethan rolled back onto his heels, his eyes fluttered open to meet his again, revealing the hazel irises that reflected the ceiling lights. 

"Not so bad, Nestor."

"Not so bad yourself, Fischbach, with your weird German last name... German is such an angry language."

Mark chuckled. "Ich liebe dich so sehr." 

Ethan shook his head as he pulled away. "See, I don't know what that means, but it sounded like you something about a dick. So I'm going to assume you pointed out how big of a dick I have and accept the compliment." He bowed dramatically, officially bringing their dance to a close. 

Mark bit his lip, in an attempt to control the ever-growing smile he seems to have in these moments around Ethan. He watched as his boyfriend threw himself around the room in freestyle spins until he tired himself out and was ready to head home. Well, actually, it was just to Mark's house, but Ethan had let slip the word 'home' a few times before, so it kinda stuck

~~

Amy, having been with Mark through some of his self-taught German lessons, shook her head with a fond smile. These boys were gonna be the death of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do some more chapters like these, comment below if you have any requests or just anything to say at all! 
> 
> I was gonna do a chapter for Ethan hitting 1 Mil but idk if I'll do that anymore. If I do, that's next. If I don't... the infamous Lie Detector chapter is next!


	8. One Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that I have been stalling working on for a month :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 1am and I am falling asleep writing this whoops-
> 
> >republished cuz I fucked smth up<

Ethan was never known to follow rules, or do what he was told. So with all the spam comments of 'CALL MARK', he almost didn't want to, even after the stream was over. Not that he knew what to say. He was a crying mess, he simply couldn't believe he'd come this far- 

He did end up calling his boyfriend, though, after messaging Mika, Brian, and his parents. Hiccups rattled his body now as an effect of his crying, so his words were a little choppy. "Mar-ark?" He started once he heard the click, signaling the call had been answered. 

"I know, I saw. You did a great job. I hope you know how proud I am of you, despite all that bullshit talk of it being just a number. It's not just a number, it's people supporting you. You deserve it and so much more."

Ethan wanted to drop his phone and hide his face, even though no one was there to see him. "Fucki-ing hell, Mark, you're gonna make me cry agai-ain," he choked out through his hiccups, his eyes burning again.

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment before, "I hope you're ok with me coming over?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm ju-ust not sure what to do right now, because it's all so m-much." 

Ethan wasn't as surprised as he should've been when his front door opened seconds later, and the call came to an abrupt end. He pushed himself up off his couch, where he had curled up with his hoodie pulled up over his head while he answered his friend’s messages. His boyfriend found him seconds later and scooped him up in a hug.

“Hey baby,” Mark greeted again softly. Normally, Ethan would’ve made a joke about not being an infant, but he was too drained and had been crying an awful lot to be able to deny it. Instead, he said a simple “hey” back and curled impossibly closer to Mark, the warmth that his arms around him provided was keeping him grounded.

“I can’t believe I…”

“You did it, Eth.”

“I mean, I had your help-“

“Help, maybe so, but those people care about you and that’s why they stayed to support you.”

Ethan pulled away from Mark’s grasp, smiling like an idiot and looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes. “You’re too nice to me.”

“Nah, just nice enough to make you stay,” Mark retorted before pulling him into the first of many kisses that night. When he pulled away, he gave his boyfriend a look so tender that Ethan was just about to melt.

“I… I’ll go get some water. Would it be ok if I called my dad after?” Ethan fidgetted.

Mark ruffed his hair, much to his dismay. “Yeah, of course. I’ll be right here.” And with that, he plopped himself down on the couch. Ethan disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear a minute later, holding his cup to his lips and sipping carefully. After finishing it, he placed it on the side table and plopped down on the couch as well, then threw his legs up so he was laying down with his head resting on Mark's thighs. 

Mark looked down at him, shaking his head in a way that meant _'I'm amused right now but I should act annoyed'._ "So, you gonna make the call, doll face?"

Ethan blushed, realizing he'd just been staring right back at Mark. "Uh, y-yeah."   
With that, he pulled out his phone from his pocket, which was a little hard to do since it was under him, but y'know, he made it work. With Mark assuring him that it was ok, he called his dad from his favorited contacts and put it on speaker. After only about a ring and a half, there was a choppy sound that let the pair know that the call had been accepted. 

"Hey, buddy, you holding up alright?" Came the voice of Mark Nestor, a bit static-y due to the connection. 

"Yup!" Ethan said to his father, beaming to himself. The Mark that was his boyfriend decided that this wasn't his place to talk, so he occupied himself by running his fingers through Ethan's hair. 

"Thank you for helping and supporting me through all this," Ethan continued. "Like, since the beginning." 

Their conversation went back and forth for a few minuted, Ethan finding himself tearing up again. He felt chills from the feeling of fingers tracing down his scalp, but it also grounded him in a way. 

"Dad, I-" Ethan finally started, swallowing harshly. "I have to do something, I'll be right back."  


"Alright, I'll be here," promised the voice on the other end. The mute button was pressed and yet faint chatter could still be heard from the phone.

"Mark?"

The said man hummed, freezing his actions. "Anything wrong?"

"Well, no, but- I just... while we're here, can I tell him?"

Mark paused, remembering that it wasn't just a known fact that they were together. He'd stayed in a safe space with Amy and Ethan, and occasionally Evan and Mika for the past two weeks. Though, it had felt a lot longer than two weeks. Normally, he wouldn't announce a relationship to even his mom unless he was sure it was a stable thing and wouldn't backfire too badly. Somehow, he knew he could trust this, whatever this was, so he nodded. 

"He's supported you all these years through all the good and bad times, I don't think telling him that you have a simply perfect and popular boyfriend is gonna change that," Mark answered with a teasing smirk.

Ethan huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes but agreeing. "Yeah, that's... that's fair. I didn't really expect him to not accept me, but I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you."

Mark only nodded this time as Ethan unmuted the call. "Hey dad, I'm back."

"Well hello again, long time no see," his dad responded sarcastically. "Did you do what you needed to do?"

"Uh, yeah." Ethan gave one last glancing up at his boyfriend, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Can... can I tell you something?"  


"Of course, always!"

"So, with a little luck on New Years, I ended up with a boyfriend." 

The line was silent for a moment, before, "Oh really? What's he like?"

Ethan let out an audible sigh of relief, smiling at the lack of backlash. "Oh, you know, he's kind of an asshole but I guess I like him anyway."

"Hey!" Mark complained quietly. 

Mr. Nestor chuckled. "So what do I have to bet for that to be Mark with you?" 

Ethan, blushing like crazy and biting his lip, stayed silent so it was left to Mark to respond.

"You don't have to bet anything, sir." 

"Well, hello Mark," Mr. Nestor greeted, amused. "Despite the weird coincidence, you can feel free to call me Mark. I don't need that formal 'sir' stuff, aight?"

"Whatever you say, sir."

A sigh was heard over the phone. "Yep, he's your man, Ethan." 

Ethan tried to sputter out a response, but his dad continued. "I best be going, it's getting late. Take care of my son, Mark-"

"Of course."

"-and good job again, bud. I'm proud of you."

Thanks, dad," Ethan finally managed to say. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Good night you two, I'll stay in touch."

And with a click, the call was over, and it was just the pair again. Well, them and Spencer who was curled up at the leg of the couch, in between Ethan's legs. 

A moment of silence passed. It didn't last long, because it never does between those two idiots.

"How ya feeling, angel?" 

Ethan covered his face with his hands, groaning at yet another pet name. "Staph."

"Nah."

He chuckled, pulling himself up into a sitting position and ignoring the disappointed whine from his boyfriend. "Yeah, sure, 'nah' is a valid answer."

"It is!"

"Whatever you say, Markimoo."

'Markimoo' did not have anything more to say about it, though, so he instead he leaned himself towards Ethan, meeting his lips tenderly with his own. As he pulled away, he smiled.

"Best be getting to sleep, Nestor."

Ethan huffed. "What, you planning to leave me to drive him in the unsafe city of LA in the unsafe house of the night? I don't think so-"

Mark shook his head. "I was willing to stay if you let me."

"Of course I'd let you, ya doofus." 

It took a solid half-hour for them to make it up to Ethan's room, because Ethan had a hard time staying awake and Mark wasn't being helpful at all. Spencer was the helpful one if anything. But y'know, this was just the first two weeks these boys had together, and if they were that crazy, what would the rest of the year bring?

That's a rhetorical question, but honestly, your guesses will be read and responded to in the comments- like and subscribe and don't forget to hit that notification bell! 


	9. Are You Lying To Me? (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lie detector test because I'm SALTY (not really, I loved the actual video, I just wanted to re-write most of it)  
> ALSO I STARTED THIS CHAPTER SO LONG AGO I'M SORRY I DIED-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time skip a month into their healthy relationship, beginning of February :) Man I am so behind  
> Also this is two parts because the first part became longer than I expected and I felt so bad for disappearing that I needed to get something out ;-;

“We’re probably gonna cut half the questions out, aren’t we?” Ethan asked.

Evan laughed from the backseat of the car, while Mark shrugged from his position in the driver’s seat. It was just the three of them for now, as Amy had plans. They were on their way to film a lie detector video with a man named John Grogan (watch The Try Guys for reference). 

“Probably. I mean, we agreed to wait another week before coming out to the fans, but there are certain things we just  _ gotta _ ask, y’know?” Mark joked, getting an agreeing hum from Ethan. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but… Didn’t you try hiding your relationship with Amy for a long while, Mark?” Evan spoke up. “Not that I have anything against it, but why are you so willing to share this now?”

It was Ethan who answered since he wanted to let Mark focus on driving. “We’ve come this far with our fanbase, and it kinda feels wrong to be keeping secrets from them. Most of them will be supportive and those who aren’t? Well, that’s on them and it’s not like we’re gonna go seeking out the hate comments-” Mark snorted, causing Ethan to roll his eyes with a mutterance of ‘masochist’. “Besides, a lot of people are already half-convinced we’re together.”

Evan chuckled. “Fair enough.”

They arrived at the place and greeted John, who had a rather dull character. He got the job done, though, and his straightforwardness was respected and sometimes hilarious. Evan set up the cameras as Mark got hooked up to the machine first. 

“You scared?” Ethan teased. 

“Nope.”

“He’s lying.”

Ethan burst out laughing. Evan gave him a thumbs up when the equipment was set and working, as well as a clap to sync the audio. And so they began the intro without any commentary with John. 

“Mark, are you a liar?”

“I don’t think so,” Mark countered.

“We’re gonna see today, though. Expose you for all the things you aren’t telling me.” Ethan slammed his hands on the table and leaned closer to him, as you see in those interrogation scenes in mystery movies. “Where are the bodies?”

“Uh- in your back yard-”

“Damn it, I should’ve known.” Ethan moved back, crossing his arms. This bit ended shortly as he devolved into a fit of giggles. “Hello everybody and welcome to the lie detector test.” 

“Don’t look so happy with yourself, you’re gonna be hooked up to this next,” Mark sassed.

Pretending to ignore him, Ethan continued, “Today we’re visiting John Grogan, a certified polygraph examiner. We’ll be asking each other basic questions to start off with, and go from there.”

“For some reason, I believe this will go far past ‘pg-13’.”

“Mark, we’ve made breakfast with sex toys, they don’t care.”

“True, true.”

After making sure that John was ready to start, Ethan started with the basic questions.

“Is your name really Mark?”

“Yup.”

“True,” John said, and then repeated after the first few warm-up questions.

“Are you male?”

“Last time I checked, yes.”

“Do you have a YouTube channel?”

“Mhm.”

Ethan smirked, mostly to himself, as he resorted to Twitter for the more important questions. “Firstly, do you plan to tell the truth today?”

“Well, yes.”

“He’s lying,” John said monotony, causing Mark to sigh and slip down in his seat. 

“Well then.” Ethan chuckled. “Do you enjoy making Unus Annus Videos with me?”

“No,” Mark said flatly, causing him to let out a fake offended gasp, despite it being declared false. 

“Who would you prefer to do this channel with?”

“No one else.” 

Ethan scoffed, rolling his eyes. Because even though Mark lied about not enjoying doing Unus Annus with him, he was surely just going to keep up the bit-

“He’s telling the truth.” 

Ok, yes, Ethan was aware of the fact Mark did actually like him- they were now dating after all- but it did kind of catch him off guard. He ignored his blush and hoped the camera didn’t pick it up as he carried on with questions. “Have you ever killed a person?”

“Yes, tens of thousands, women crying at my feet, begging for me to spare their lives-”

John gave an unimpressed look. “Lying.” 

“Have you ever even briefly considered not deleted Unus Annus?” 

Mark paused, thinking for a moment. “Yeah. I’ve considered it. I’m sure many people would be happy about that but we did this for a reason.”

It was deemed true and Ethan hummed in agreement. For some reason, he used to have the fear that after this channel was over, they would split ways and become distant. While that seemed unlikely now, if something were to happen between them and their relationship went south… He didn’t want to lose his excuse to be with Mark. He was beginning to not want this year to end, but that was the point, wasn’t it? 

Ethan shook away his thoughts and decided to start asking questions that may end up spiraling and cut out. Starting simple, though, with a question he obviously knows the answer to; “Are you in a relationship?”

“Yeah.” Mark smiled fondly, looking down so he wouldn’t get caught looking at Ethan. 

“Are you serious about that relationship?”

“Yup, definitely.” Mark paused, thinking about how to continue his answer. In his silence, it was said he was telling the truth, though, and he let himself look up to see Ethan’s smile. If he were to continue his answer… it could be cut out, but it’s something he wanted to talk about. Pronouns were the issue. He wasn’t ashamed about having a boyfriend, he just hadn’t even come out to his mom yet, he’d rather tell her before the internet. It would sound suspicious but- “I’ll maybe introduce them in an Unus Annus video. If they’re comfortable with it.”

Ethan played it off perfectly. “And then I  _ will _ be replaced, I see how it is.” He giggled. “So, Mark, you a masochist?” 

“ _ No _ .”

“He’s lying.”

Mark sunk further in his chair, hiding his face with his hands. “But I’m not-”

“Still lying.”

Ethan raised a brow at Mark, who, for once in his life, shut up. Ethan only giggled and figured that carrying on this conversation was something he could do later. He continued asking questions, most of which being bullshit things because ~entertainment~. However, he quickly learned that asking questions about himself usually led to some sort of flattery that would leave him blushing so he decided against it until the turn was over. 

“Have you been keeping up with Korean?” Ethan had asked, figuring it was a totally innocent question and nothing could go wrong with it. 

“Yes, actually!” Mark smiled proudly, which the other found adorable. It was announced true before he added, “ Saranghaeyo .” (사랑해요 for google translate though you can probably guess-)

John raised an eyebrow before grumbling, “True.” Ethan whined, begging Mark for translation but all he did was smile innocently and shake his head. It would be a race to whoever gets the footage to edit it, for Mark to either delete it or Ethan to figure out what the translation could be. 

The couple eventually switched out, giving each other a quick kiss in between. John paid them no mind while Evan pretended to gag. As Ethan was getting hooked up to the machine, he looked up at his boyfriend with puppy eyes and played the innocent act. “This is my first time so go easy on me, please.”

Mark just about died right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be saying fuck Corona for the sake of this fic- and y'know, every other tragedy that happened in 2020... it's tough, guys, so stay safe.   
> All I've got planned out these days is the end of this fic, so whoops? Many time skips and bullshit stuffs coming your way! I just hope that, even in my absence, I haven't gotten too bad at writing and that y'all still like it- again, I'm sorry for disappearing!


	10. Are You Lying To Me? (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the last chapter... yk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to finish writing this during the stream to cope. idk. i feel numb so I'm sorry if i seem really out of it in writing this. i really don't want to give up on this, even though unus annus is coming to a close/is over, by the time you watch this. i guess i won't have videos to reference but i really don't want to let this die off too. its a story i want to keep writing until there can be a happy ending- just because there is an end, doesn't mean it has to be sad

“What is your name?” John asked to help set the baseline once more. 

“Ethan Nestor,” Ethan answered, trying not to get too nervous over even the easy questions. He was more afraid of accidentally lying than he was worried about actually getting caught in a lie. As John’s questions came to an end, it was Mark’s turn to step up.

Mark sat on the edge of the table in front of Ethan, looking down at him in a way that was probably supposed to be intimidating. The one hooked up to the machine was made nervous by many things at that moment, but still not his boyfriend. It was hard to find him scary, let alone take him seriously in the filming of their videos together. 

“Do you plan to tell the truth today?” Mark started simple, as the other had done. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I have anything to hide?”

“He’s telling the truth.”

That earned an eyebrow raise from Mark before he continued; “Did you do gymnastics growing up?”

“Yes.”

“Do you ever regret quitting?”

Ethan had to pause and think about that for a moment before giving a brief nod. “I used to, I could’ve done more… but I’m happy with where I am now.” 

Mark didn’t really pay attention to John as he was thinking up a new question but he announced the statement was true in that same monotone voice. 

“Do you wish you went to college?”

“...No, not really?” _True._ "I got where I am without it, I probably wouldn't have done well anyway."

Mark nodded in understanding, as someone who didn't finish college. "Are you happy with your channel currently?"

Ethan made a face, something that sort of resembled a mix of confusion and contemplation as he tilted his head to the side. "No...?" _Tr_ _ue again._

"How come?" 

It wasn't a yes or no question but John minded his own business and refrained from grumbling. 

"I dunno. I wanna try new things, this channel's kinda helping with that. Also getting to be in your big projects like A Heist or Who Killed Markiplier, those were pretty cool to be a part of." Ethan chuckled, answering honestly. His turn was being taken quite a bit more seriously, it seemed. 

"So, you like being a part of this channel?"

"Yeah!" _True_. He really wasn't lying about planning to be honest.

"To bring it back around to what you asked me, do you ever wish we wouldn't delete Unus Annus?" Mark looked genuinely curious.

"I mean, sure, yeah. It'll be sad to delete it all, but like _you_ said- we did this for a reason."

The seriousness of the questions died down, somehow spiraling from "Do you think we can really keep up this channel" to "Are you happy with your dick size"- Ethan had answered "Yes" honestly to the first question and lied "Yes" to the second, his face flushing once he was called out for it.

Mark had decided it was fair to circle it back around to the relationship questions after prompting a few more answers to questions that were safe to put in the video- there had been a few things both Mark and Ethan wanted to know truthfully that they weren't comfortable sharing to the world.

"So, are you in a relationship then?"

Ethan's eyes darted to the camera, which was still rolling. He didn't know why he felt instantly more nervous. Perhaps it was just because it was Mark.

"Uh, yeah." _Obviously true_.

**(I'm writing this vvv after the release of the new Supernatural episode _ ~~a show on the CW if you don't know~~_ so I'm really depressed and I'm sorry if it shows) **

"Are you happy with it?"

Ethan couldn't help the fact his smile widened and his face flush as he answered, "Very." 

**(I stalled writing for a week and then i started stress writing while watching the stream but then it deleted so not only am I sad, I'm mad too)**

"So should I start expecting to be replaced too?"

"Nooo, nooo- you're fine! It's fine." Ethan chuckled, still a bit nervous. "Anyway."

" _Anyway,"_ Mark repeated with a grin. "Ya like cock?"

Ethan choked on his spit, devolving into a fit of giggles. "I mean- yeah- sure-"

John looked rather uncomfortable to be in the room, grumbling to himself. He didn't say it was a lie, though, as he would be lying himself. 

The author is aggravated and stressed and therefore will be wrapping this chapter up quickly, so she apologizes for making it short. 

A few more things were said for the boys to have content they could actually put in the video- they wanted to develop their relationship more before outing themselves. It was a conversation that would come for later, but in the meantime, quite a bit would be cut out since they couldn't really refrain from being flirty with each other, and sometimes even sappy. 

"Goodbye!" Ethan waved at the camera after John excused himself from the room, already thanked for letting them do a video with him. The hyper male had insisted that this could be a video they didn't end with impending doom or screams. Mark just laughed and gave the camera a halfhearted wave as well before Evan signed that he turned off the camera. He began gathering up equipment as Mark made his way to Ethan's side.

Mark draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close. "That wasn't so bad, hm?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling to himself. "Saranghaeyo~" 

"What does that even mean?" Ethan complained. He leaned into his boyfriend's side anyway, as he was warm and his presence was comforting. "How many more times will you say it before telling me?" 

"Who says I'll ever tell you, hm?" 

"Meanie."

"Maybe." Mark chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from Ethan. "Shall we get going now, then?" 

"Works for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so.... i'll be more open to taking requests since i no longer have the channel to reference. i have the ending planned out and i want to share that with you- but fluff may be greatly needed, considering all that's happening.
> 
> as I'm writing this, the clock is at 10 minutes. it's scary but we'll pull through. stay save <3

**Author's Note:**

> "rip ethan" ~tiff, 2019-2020


End file.
